


Pleasure Interrogation

by Illnoira666 (Erin330)



Series: My World War 2 AU's [3]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alpha Mika, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - World War II, Finland (Country), M/M, Nazi Germany, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Michael, Omega Verse, Post World War II Era, Sexual Slavery, Slavery, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:55:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25012774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erin330/pseuds/Illnoira666
Summary: Resistance cell leader Mika Häkkinen is captured by the Nazi's in southern Finland and get's interrogated by SS-officer Michael Schumacher. Shit starts from there.
Relationships: Mika Häkkinen/Michael Schumacher
Series: My World War 2 AU's [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043910
Comments: 5
Kudos: 39





	1. The Beginning

28-year-old Sturmbannführer Michael Schumacher was grumbling, standing before the large window of his office in Kotka that looked out on the Gulf of Finland. He hadn’t been happy when he’d received this assignment.

It’s not like he hated the Finnish people, unlike some of his colleagues back in Bonn, but it was way too cold, and the food was even more bland than some of the things from Germany.

“Herr Schumacher, troops have brought you the leader of the Loviisa based Resistance.” his Beta secretary told. “He has been brought to interrogation room 5, as you requested.”

The Nazi officer motioned with his hand. “Information please.”

The young woman nodded. “Yes sir. According to the papers he was carrying on him, his name is Mika Häkkinen and originally from a village near Helsinki. He’s unmated and unmarried, currently thirty.”

Michael hummed. “Secondary gender?”

“He’s an Alpha, sir.”

Schumacher grinned. “Thank you Sina, you may leave now.”

When the door closed, the grin was still on the German’s face. Unmated Alphas were quite easy to manipulate if you knew how, and that was the very thing Herr Schumacher was good at.

* * *

Mika didn’t know who betrayed him, but if he survived this, he’d sure as hell make that person pay.

But currently, he couldn’t move as his entire chest had been bound to the backrest and his hands were tied together behind that same backrest. Also, his feet were bound to the legs of the chair.

The sturdy built Finn had only ever heard about the interrogation tactics that the Nazis used on members of the resistance, some of them extremely brutal or humiliating.

Then, the door opened up to reveal another member of the SS. But he was not a simple officer, this one was higher ranked. Häkkinen saw that when his eyes flickered over the collar insignia. But that wasn’t even the most interesting part… no, it was the ‘ **Ω** ’ sign next to the SS-symbol on the left side of his collar.

The Finnish Alpha took a deep breath through his nose, and he indeed smelled Omega pheromones from the man who just entered, natural ones instead of the chemical ones people put on nowadays to smell more fertile to a possible partner.

The SS-officer threw his cap on the table and removed his trench coat to reveal a grey uniform.

Mika eyed the other man suspiciously as he came close. Now the Finn saw the darker blonde hair and greyish blue eyes… typically Aryan, which was expected of a higher-ranking SS-officer.

The Omega placed his left hand fingers on the resistance leader’s jaw, turning the older man’s skull in a way as if to inspect him.

Häkkinen turned his face the other way, not complying with the ‘inspection’. He only heard some German mumbling on a tone that was really uncomfortable, thus he started staring at the door.

The German, however, didn’t stop there. Fingertips traced the Finn’s neck and some fabric got torn so the hands could reach the broad shoulders and the upper chest.

The Alpha had to take deep and long breaths to prevent himself from doing anything. He could control most of his actions mentally, but certain parts of his body did however react to the touching. The muscles that those feather light touches touched twitched under the touch of the Omega, and his cock hardened in his pants.

Unfortunately, the prisoner uniform didn’t hide a lot. There was quite a tent in his pants.

The SS-officer must’ve seen it, as he started purring in Mika’s ear while one hand palmed the rising cock. “Your body _really_ likes this… are you _enjoying_ yourself, Herr Häkkinen?”

The resistance leader took a deep breath, which turned out to be a mistake.

The Omega had been releasing more pheromones that sent the Alpha inside the Finn into a frenzy. The Alpha inside of him now wanted to break the ropes around him and put his cock inside the _very_ fertile smelling Omega and just _take_ him, fuck him _hard_ , _Mate_ , and put _his child_ inside.

Häkkinen had to shake his head in order to get those thoughts away, even banged his forehead on the table in order to be able to control himself.

Meanwhile, the Nazi was grinning, purring and still palming the hard Alpha cock in those tight pants.

The Finn really didn’t like this. His logical mind couldn’t understand what was happening. _Yes_ , he was locked up and bound to a chair in an interrogation room… but he wasn’t being _interrogated_ , he was being _sexually pleasured_ by a Nazi Omega. It was like a _dirty fantasy_ that his mind would make up if he hadn’t gotten laid in a while… but this was _reality_.

While the Alpha had his eyes closed, the German had slipped his hands inside the tight prison pants to grab that cock very tightly.

“Tell me, Herr Häkkinen… how many resistance cells are out there?”

Mika didn’t reply but cried out when the grip of that hand on his cock tightened.

“Tell me.” the Omega purred as he sat down on the prisoner’s lap, one leg on either side.

The smell of a fertile womb hit him hard and it made the resistance fighter moan. “Ten. At least.”

The SS-officer purred in appreciation, pleasuring the Alpha further.

Häkkinen didn’t want to look the Nazi in the eye, but the German’s blue eyes were hard to resist once he caught sight of them. He groaned when the hand disappeared but growled in appreciation when the gray uniform shirt came off to reveal the Omega’s lean chest and strong shoulders.

The Alpha in him was inspecting the Omega before him, noticing the strong upper thighs that would be perfect to hold the weight of a child, nicely rounded hips that would make childbirth easy and the layer of fat on the body that was a health indicator.

“Tell me, Herr Häkkinen… what crimes against the Axis are you guilty off?”

“I… I… have sent messages to Moscow and London.” Mika panted. As the leader of a resistance, he was probably going to be hanged anyway. “I had someone decode German messages, sending translations to the Allies. I might have helped specified bombers to find explicit Nazi targets… save civilian lives.”

“Saving your own. Very _heroic_ of you, Herr Häkkinen.” it was purred at him as a compliment. “Tell me, how much do you care about your people?”

“Enough to want to kill you.” the Finn growled.

The blonde in his lap just smiled. “Oh, you wouldn’t kill me. _You_ might want to, but the _Alpha_ inside of you wouldn’t… no, that side of you would want me _bound to your bed_ , _pliantly_ taking your Alpha cock and _birth_ you the children that you yearn for.”

The Alpha growled loudly.

Then, the SS-officer slid down onto the floor and took Mika’s cock in his mouth.

Häkkinen’s nails were digging hard into his palms, making them bleed, as his cock got surrounded by that warm heat of a body. The lean built blonde had his face in his crotch and was sucking him off. Especially the sight of those pink lips stretched around him and the look from those blue eyes were a _huge_ turn-on. He came hard and fast; it was rather embarrassing.

The German had swallowed it all, as if he was doing it every night. Then, he got up without banging his head on the underside of that table and leaned close to the Finn, almost pressing his face to the neck and shoulder junction and then purred into the Finn’s ear: “Call me Michael.” and he left.

It left Mika in a rather embarrassing position; partially naked and his cock out of his pants, but that was the least of his problems. His first and foremost problem: he felt attracted to the Nazi officer, and he really, really, should not be feeling any attraction to the enemy.

* * *

When Michael sat on his chair in his office again, he licked the inside of his mouth… still tasting the semen of the resistance leader he just sucked off. Usually, he rinsed his mouth straight afterwards, but the Omega inside of him was… _very much attracted_ to the Finn who was still sitting in that interrogation room.

Not that anyone would probably blame the Sturmbannführer, Mika Häkkinen was very much a prime example of how a perfect Aryan Alpha male should look like according to the Nazi theories: he was tall, broad-chested, had a strong jaw line and completely perfect with the blonde hair and blue eyes. Hell, even Hitler himself would pardon the German officer stationed in Kotka for being attracted to a prisoner like that.

Sina then opened the door. “My husband’s here, Herr Schumacher.”

The Omega waved her off. “You can go. I’ll close my office off.”

The Beta gave him a nod and closed the door again.

Michael waited until he heard the second door close and decided to make it an early night. After that little session down there in interrogation, the Sturmbannführer found himself _very_ horny.

* * *

Schumacher let himself imagine a night with the resistance leader, a night where they both would shed their daily lives and let out their primal selves. His Omega side was yearning for the Alpha prisoner, yearning for a strong Mate who could dominate him.

Michael has had Alphas before, but none of them could totally dominate him. The Alpha prisoner looked like a very dominant man who could just take what he wanted if he used all his strength.

The Omega fucked himself furiously with the sex toys he possessed and imagined being used as a vessel for the Alpha’s pleasure, pliantly taking the big cock he had in his mouth just an hour ago in his hole. He knew he didn’t have many fertile years anymore and wanted to take a chance.

After the Nazi officer came, he reached out for something in the lowest drawer of his nightstand.

The object in there was a collar, with a pendant that was shaped and coloured as the Schumacher family crest. The person wearing it would be identified as a chosen mate to a Schumacher Omega. By placing the collar on the Alpha, Michael would make Mika his.

But first, he had to know whether the Finn could dominate him properly.

* * *

Mika’s bindings had been changed in the morning to thinner, more breakable rope. And it had just been his hands, his legs and chest were free from confinement now. It was a lot more comfortable, but the chair was still hard on his ass.

Somewhere during the afternoon, at least after lunch, the Nazi came back.

The Omega released his pheromones in the air as soon as he entered, the Finn’s nostrils flared.

Michael was purring as soon as he closed the door and locked it from the inside, removing his trench coat and officer’s hat seconds later.

Häkkinen growled, which made the lean built blonde shudder in pleasure.

“Ready for another session, Herr Häkkinen?” the SS officer purred into his ear, before dragging the chair about half a meter backwards towards the back wall and once more sat into the Alpha’s lap.

The resistance leader was initially confused, but pleasure spiked as the Omega grinded down on his hardening cock.

“Looks like you are. Now tell me… _everything_ about your little underground operation.” and the Nazi started nipping his prisoner’s strong neck while slowly unbuttoning his shirt and ripping the Alpha’s in order to rub their chests together.

Mika was blabbing as he felt that mouth.

Michael moved his hands down to the Alpha’s pants as he kept breathing in those pheromones. They were much stronger in the broad-chested man’s sweat, and the Alpha smelled _so_ virile, _so_ potent… a spontaneous orgasm was very much possible. He took out that long and thick cock before standing up and slowly remove his own pants, making it a private strip show for the Finn.

The Finn in question was _growling_ and struggling against his binds.

The German knew he had to be fast. Once completely naked, he sat back on the table and spread his legs open to invite the Alpha to take him, showing that man his _very_ wet hole that provided access to his still unused fertile womb. He put a finger inside and moaned like a whore.

Häkkinen broke free of the thin restraints and grabbed both wrists to pin them down with one hand above the Omega’s head. He stripped out of those tight pants and just shoved his cock inside.

The Nazi cried out in both pain and pleasure as that cock entered him and set a furious pace. He was _really_ getting fucked, more than _just properly_. His eyes rolled back into his head, and the back of his skull hit the table as he threw it back in pleasure, exposing his neck in the process.

Mika was just growling, _completely lost_ in his primal mind as he _took_ what the Omega was offering; a womb for his child to grow. He wanted to get this Omega pregnant, see him swell up until the day of giving birth and make him smell permanently like the two of them combined.

The Omega mewled, just keeping himself open for the Alpha currently fucking him onto the table.

* * *

Michael didn’t know how many times he’d been knotted; he’d lost count after the 5th time nor did he bother to count any further. He was fucked raw and completely worn out once the resistance leader had been done with him. He never returned to his office; he went straight to bed where he pushed in a plug to keep the remaining semen inside since he’d been dripping with cum since he left that interrogation room.

It was when the German laid there on his stomach that he realized Häkkinen was the right one for him, the only man who could properly dominate him and didn’t let him take the lead.

During their little session, Schumacher had tried to get the upper hand, but the Finn’s reflexes were fast, and those growls reduced him to a pliant, mewling Omega. They were lucky that no one else had been watching, or his soldiers would’ve made fun of him for being so submissive.

Schumachers were never submissive, that’s even the reason Michael was in the position he was. No proper German Alpha would marry him, because Michael expected them to behave submissively in public and keep their true nature behind closed doors.

But Mika… he was _different_. His Alpha was _very_ dominant, yes, but in daily life he was a caring person and kept his dominance restrained and was very in control of himself. He was _perfect_ for Michael.

Tomorrow, he’d put the collar on the Finn and take him to his bed.


	2. Mated

When Häkkinen saw the collar, he thought the Omega was going to choke him during sex and indulge in breath play. Instead, it hung quite loose around his neck since he could put three fingers between his skin and the collar. He hadn’t quite seen the pendant laying on his breastbone.

SS soldiers brought him to a bedroom with a four-poster bed surrounded by curtains.

Michael purred as he saw the almost naked Alpha. “Hello, Mika.”

“What the hell is this?” the Finn asked. He felt very much exposed as he was only dressed in a pair of shorts. His chest was naked, and his feet were bare.

The Omega took off his robe, exposing his entire body. “Isn’t it obvious? I’m making you my bed slave.”

Mika scoffed. “This is just another bribe to get answers, like it is every time.” but then he got thrown roughly onto the bed with soft sheets and a soft matrass.

“See it as you want.” the Nazi purred as he climbed on top, shoved the shorts down and took the still soft cock into his mouth.

The resistance leader from Vantaa moaned at the feeling of being inside that mouth again and felt his blood rush down south to get his cock hard. He could easily overpower the German Omega, but he didn’t do that until the Omega wanted to start preparing his hole for their little sex session. He grabbed the bottle of lube and pinned the Omega down on the matrass, lubed up his fingers and pushed them inside one by one.

Michael mewled beautifully underneath him once the Alpha’s cock was inside of him, calling Mika his Alpha and the father of his future children. And the Alpha growled in appreciation.

There was nothing more that the Alpha inside the Finn wanted: children of his own.

The German took Häkkinen’s cock beautifully, the muscles of his channel sucking that cock in. He loved being filled properly, the feel such a strong chest against his own, those beautifully muscled arms wrapping around him as well as those large hands digging into his skin.

Schumacher was still fucked rough, but he’d expected that when he decided to bed a prisoner. But he was going to make this man fall in love with him and command the Alpha to be a willing slave.

* * *

In the morning, Mika found himself chained to the bed and groaned. His hands were free, but one foot, his right foot, was chained with iron shackles to both posters at the feet end of the bed.

The SS officer hadn’t been kidding when he said he was going to make him his bed slave. There was a pot for the Alpha to pee in and there was a bowl with cheese and a couple slices of toasted bread for him to eat on the nightstand.

Häkkinen peed first, then started on breakfast.

Becoming a Nazi’s bed slave was literally the worst nightmare for someone against Nazi rule.

The Finn had personally seen what Nazi’s did to the ‘races’ they didn’t like. He’d seen the inside of Auschwitz in the former Polish state when it was first set up as he was traveling through mainland Europe. That was the moment he’d sworn to fight Nazi Germany until the bitter end.

Mika had never thought he’d ended up like this; chained to an Omega SS officer’s bed and behaving so out of control as the Omega offered his body and womb to the Alpha. He’d _almost_ lost control last night, the thirst to Mate had been overwhelming… especially after the Omega had called him _his Alpha_ and _the father of his future children_. He’d been ready to bite that mating gland; he’d nipped and sucked the skin.

Then, the door opened, and the SS officer came in. “Hello, Mika.”

He was intoxicating and very much a danger, especially now the Finn had basically a dog collar around his throat and was chained to the bed.

Michael was purring once more, stirring the Alpha inside Häkkinen. And he knew it.

That was exactly what was so dangerous about the Omega SS officer.

* * *

Schumacher knew he risked strangulation by only shackling one foot of the Alpha to his bed, because any Nazi officer who would die would be a victory for the resistance. But when had he shied away from danger? Not 10 years ago, when Nazi Germany began, and Michael enlisted in the SS as an 18-year-old, nor would he now as he would now attempt to mate with this Finnish man.

The German kissed his chosen Alpha’s neck, breathing in the strong pheromones. His hands glided across that strong chest towards the leather collar he’d placed on the Finn. The green colour contrasted the pale skin nicely, it put the attention on the Alpha’s strong jaw.

The Omega removed his uniform shirt before placing the Alpha’s hands firmly on his hips. His hands trailed upwards to those shoulders, fingers lingering on the left shoulder, where he was going to mark this man his. He sucked at the skin that was the mating gland, licked his lips and bit down hard.

Mika screamed as the skin got broken, and the Alpha emerged.

Michael was pushed onto the bed, pretty harshly, before his chosen mate bit down on his mating gland.

It was only then that the Mating began. The SS officer had his legs apart in the bed, even during the night, because then the Alpha would even be able to take him in his sleep as the now induced Heat and Rut would last for at least four days and four nights.

* * *

Michael stood in front of the mirror in his bedroom, inspecting his curving belly. He was pregnant, a full 2 months along with his Alpha’s child. The bitemark had healed up nicely on his left shoulder, and their Mating bond would give his child full status in the Third Reich. It was as legitimate as a Beta marriage.

The SS officer put on his uniform shirt. His belly wasn’t visible yet, but it certainly would be by the end of his third month. He then walked to his office to do paperwork, which was rather boring. But every full-fledged officer was required to do so.

Sina opened up the door. “Herr Schumacher, your brother is here.”

The Sturmbannführer frowned. What was his brother doing here? “Alright. Let him in.”

The Beta woman nodded and left the door open as she would let the younger Schumacher in.

“Ralf, I didn’t know you were in Finland.” the older brother said, shoving his paperwork aside as the younger Schumacher entered.

“Just a little visit.” Ralf said with a smile.

The Omega gave his brother a look, knowing that that smile was fake as hell. “Did something happen?”

The younger Alpha looked at the ground. “Christoph died in Russia.”

Michael turned to the window behind him as it was snowing. “How?”

“Bombing in Stalingrad.” Ralf replied.

The older Schumacher nodded.

Christoph was their only paternal cousin who also wore the Schumacher name. This left them as the only two remaining Schumachers able to continue the noble line.

The Alpha sniffed in the air. “Looks like you’ve been doing your duty to the family already. Who’s the Sire?”

“My chosen mate.” the SS officer replied. “He’s very much Aryan, you can tell mother that.”

“You know she won’t believe it until she sees the papers.” Ralf was a civilian, as he hadn’t chosen to enter the SS but instead worked in their family’s business, which was an airplane factory in Cologne.

“I’ll have Sina send them over.” it was customary for the Schumacher family to keep records of the ancestry of anyone who married into their family, and Michael had Sina’s husband Keke dig into Finnish records to find out about the last four generations in both the paternal and maternal lines of his chosen mate. And Mika was purely Aryan, no Jewish blood in his veins. That would count for their mother.

Ralf nodded. “Good. You know how she likes to keep the records straight. Can I have a name though?”

“It’s  Häkkinen, Mika Pauli  Häkkinen.”

“Strong name. I hope you’ll give your child a strong name too.”

* * *

At night, Mika had his arms wrapped around the Omega’s stomach and held him close to his chest. He didn’t want anything to happen to his child that was growing inside that fertile womb. For as long as the Omega was carrying his child, he would be protective. But he didn’t know what he’d do afterwards.

Michael was a seductive vixen, probably able to woo many Alphas into his bed. Yet he’d chosen the Finn to become his Alpha until death, and Mating could never be taken lightly. And this Finn didn’t take Mating lightly.

This entire situation was rather confusing.

Just three months ago, Häkkinen was still discussing the German coding with his youngest members and sending Morse code to Moscow from their little underground bunker in Loviisa… and now he wanted to protect the SS-officer in his arms with everything he had, would even lay down his own life if it meant his child would be safe.


	3. Family Gathering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mika is introduced to the Schumacher clan.

Michael was rather heavily pregnant by the time he reached the end of his second trimester. This was also the time that his family decided to have a gathering, so he had to travel from Kotka to Hürth, where the family estate was. It didn’t make him very happy, but at least he had his chosen mate by his side and Mika looked very strapping in a black suit with tie. It made the Omega inside the SS-officer purr.

His mother, Elizabeth, greeted the pair with a big smile. “Michael! You’re practically glowing! How’s your pregnancy going?”

“Getting through day by day.” the Omega told. “It’s good to have Mika around now I’m going to be bedridden for some time. I’m getting rather heavy.”

“Well, you are bigger than I was at the end of the second trimester.” Mrs. Schumacher said as she looked at her oldest son’s pregnant stomach. “So, this is your chosen mate?”

“Yes mother, this is Mika.”

Elizabeth smiled. “Well, he is indeed very handsome. Just make sure Augusta doesn’t get her hands on him.”

The Nazi grunted. Augusta was his mother’s sister’s daughter and very much a harlot and always cheating on her boyfriends, usually with one of Michael’s colleagues.

Michael turned to his lover, making sure the collar and pendant were visible. “Don’t worry, mein Schatz, I’ll translate if you need to know what they’re saying.”

“What was that about this Augusta?”

The German Omega traced his Alpha’s jaw. “Oh, she’s a bit… slutty, so to speak. Gives herself to basically any Alpha male that has an Aryan appearance in the hope to get pregnant.”

The Finn slightly growled, making the oldest Schumacher smile. He knew Mika was very much pro-loyalty to one’s partner for as long as there was no abuse in the relationship.

The SS-officer kissed his Mate’s lips, just as they were approached by a middle-aged woman and a man who looked like he wanted to kill the Finnish man. Michael rolled his eyes. “Aunt Benedikta, Uncle Hermann.” he greeted them.

The woman, Benedikta looked her nephew up and down. “At first I didn’t want to believe you were Mated and pregnant, but it seems you are.”

“I have no reason to lie about being pregnant, or Mated, Aunt Benedikta.” the Omega told, chin tilted slightly upward.

“Of course, you have. You and Ralf are the last remaining Schumacher heirs before one of my children can lay claim to the family name.” his aunt pointed out.

Michael gave her a look. “My child shall also carry the name of my Alpha.”

“Yet with the Schumacher name up front, as it is most important.” the Beta stated before her eyes flickered over her nephew’s Mate. “Or _he_ has some status your mother hasn’t told us.”

The SS officer looked up at his Alpha, seeing his man raise an eyebrow at the look his uncle gave. “He’s just pissed one of his kids won’t inherit our family money.”

“You didn’t exactly tell me you were nobility when we fucked.”

The German shrugged. “Would make it overly complicated.”

Benedikta gave her nephew a look. “What’s that little gobbledygook you’re talking in.”

“Aunt Benedikta, that’s a language called Finnish.” the Schumacher heir told. “Mika’s Finnish.”

“You should teach him German. This… Finnish language sounds rather barbaric.”

Michael clenched his fist before replying: “I’ll relay the message.” then he turned to his Mate. “Let’s go somewhere else.”

Mika was still frowning as they went to the other side of the grandiose ballroom. “It seems your family doesn’t like me. Except for your mother, it seems.”

“Mom’s just happy I’m carrying her very first grandchild.” the Sturmbannführer told. “She always wanted a bigger family, but she was never again able to get pregnant after Ralf’s birth. That’s why she was so happy when I presented as Omega, because we are much more fertile than Betas. At least I would be able to give birth to multiple heirs to the Schumacher name, because unless my Alpha was of a higher status, my children would always have my name.”

“And prevent others from taking the surname, it seems.” the Finn stated.

The SS-officer nodded. “Aunt Benedikta is one of my father’s sister, the oldest one. If I, Ralf and Christoph failed to give heirs, her children would inherit first. And now Christoph’s dead… it’s up to me and Ralf.”

Häkkinen massaged his pregnant Mate’s shoulders. “I’ll protect our child. I’ll make sure nothing happens to it. I promise.”

“I know.” and the German leaned back against the broad chest. “I love you.”

The sturdy Finn didn’t say anything back but pulled the Omega against him after wrapping his arms around the smaller man. He’d be loyal to his Mate, that much he knew now. But he didn’t know the truth behind his feelings for the German, whether it was just lust made _stronger_ by their child’s scent, if his feelings were _induced_ by the presence of the child, or if it was _genuine_ love.

They didn’t know how long they stood there when Elizabeth approached them. “Your father wants you to introduce your Alpha to the family.”

Michael sighed. “Of course, mother.”

“You don’t sound very pleased about it. I thought you’d be more excited.”

“Mother, I don’t care about introducing Mika to father or Ralf, it’s some others.”

The Schumacher Matriarch nodded. “Your aunts.”

“Yes.” the 28-year-old said.

“They won’t be happy about you having chosen a partner properly, but they can’t do anything but accept the fact you are Mated and carrying Schumacher offspring.”

“I don’t need their acceptance, mother.” the Schumacher Heir stated. “I just don’t want them to judge us, to judge my mate.”

“You don’t know if they’ll do that.” stated the mother.

“It is very likely, mother. You know that.”

Elizabeth sighed. “Just… go to your father.”

“What’s wrong?” Mika asked, seeing his Mate’s sad face.

“Father wants me to introduce you to our entire family, and I’m not looking forward to it.”

The Finn wrapped his arms carefully around the Omega. “Can I do something? Even if it means I can calm you down. I don’t want you to be stressed.”

“Can you… hold my hand?” the Nazi officer asked.

“Of course, darling.” and the Alpha laced the fingers of his left hand with Michael’s right hand fingers.

The Heir took a deep breath and walked to the part of the ballroom where he knew his father would be.

“Michael, there you are.” his father, Rolf, said with his arms spread wide. “And this is Mika, I presume?”

“Yes father, this is my Mate.” the Omega Heir said.

The family Patriarch looked the Finnish man up and down. “Very well chosen, my son. I suppose he could be groomed to become an aristocrat.”

Michael just rolled his eyes.

Ralf took a sniff and blinked. “God, your scent is really getting strong.”

“It’s my pregnancy, Ralf.” the older brother stated.

“Well, it’s certainly revolting. Guess it does the job of scaring away every Alpha who isn’t the father.”

In the corner of his eyes, the SS officer saw a familiar figure. “What the hell is Sebastian doing here?” he hissed, giving his brother an angry look.

The Alpha brother held up his hands. “Hey, wasn’t my idea, that was dad’s. He said that maybe if he saw you pregnant and Mated, he’d quit trying to ask dad your hand in marriage.”

The German Omega was still furious.

“Michael, what’s wrong?” Mika asked, slightly fearful.

The Schumacher Heir took a deep breath. “My father invited one of my exes, who’s apparently been trying to get my father to agree that he should be the one to marry me. Father hoped that if he saw me with you, he might just quit.”

“An ex? Tell me about him.” the Finn said, placing his left arm around his Mate’s waist.

“His name’s Sebastian Stahl, he’s a couple years younger than me, worked for a construction company while we dated. I broke it off, it didn’t feel right to be with him. He’s been harassing me since then, just trying to get my family to agree that I should marry him.”

“Persistent one, but he shouldn’t be harassing you.” the sturdier man of the pair stated with a huff.

“If only all Alphas thought like you, us Omegas would have an easier life.” the 28-year-old said, laying his hands on his Alpha’s chest before slowly kissing the other man’s lips.

As Michael turned away from his Mate, he was faced with that particular ex. “Sebastian.” he coldly said.

“I didn’t want to believe it when your father told me you were pregnant.” the brunet stated. “I take it this man is the actual father and that you haven’t slept with random men just to get pregnant.”

The Omega huffed. “Get over it, Sebastian. I don’t care if you don’t believe that I’m actually moving on from our relationship, but at least I have a mating bite to prove it.”

“I would’ve given you everything this world has to offer.” Sebastian told. “Yet you threw it away for this foreigner. What’s he got to offer you?”

The Schumacher Heir crossed his arms. “Mika didn’t _have to_ offer anything to become my Mate.”

The German Alpha looked at the man his dream Mate had chosen instead.

The foreign Alpha, apparently named Mika, did have an Aryan appearance. He looked picture-perfect. _Too_ perfect. And it caused Stahl to narrow his eyes at the man.

“Where’s he from?”

“Finland.”

Nordic. The Schumacher Heir’s Mate was Nordic.

The brown-haired man growled lightly at the foreigner. He might not know much about Finns, but he knew they could be incredibly fierce.

Michael’s Mate had the normal build of an Alpha male in their primes; broad shoulders, large hand, strong jaw and large upper thighs. It’s not that there was something obviously different about him that caused Michael to fall for this Alpha and bear him children.

Sebastian could also smell this man was of a common descent, because unlike Michael and his entire family, the foreign Alpha didn’t have that hint of silk in his scent.

“He’s unworthy of having you, Michael.” the German Alpha tried. “I can be so much better than him. I’ll even promise to adopt your children as mine.”

The German Omega shook his head. “You truly don’t understand it, do you Sebastian?”

“What does he have that I don’t have?” Stahl snarled. “He’s got nothing on me, and he doesn’t even speak our language! What good will he do when you’re taking over as head of your family?”

“And this is exactly a reason I left you.” Michael stated. “You think too much about that part, about when my Heir status turns into Lord status. Mika might not be able to speak German and maybe he doesn’t know what being my Mate entails, but I know Mika’s smart enough to learn and I know he’ll be much better than you ever will.” and he turned to his Mate. “Let’s go upstairs, I need to get away from here.”

“Of course, my love.”

* * *

Michael felt incredibly turned on when he was pushed against the wall of his bedroom by a growling Alpha. He knew his Chosen felt the need to assert his position as the German’s Mate after the events in the ballroom. His hole was already wet, and they still needed to lose their clothes.

Mika was biting the Omega’s neck, leaving the marks for everyone to see. His primal brain was calling to take his Mate now, to fuck him full of sperm and make him scream. Then, he threw the Omega on the bed and ripped his clothing off. He didn’t care about the tearing now; he needed his Mate.

Once naked, the Schumacher Heir spread his legs wide to invite his Alpha in, which the Finn didn’t refuse.

The German threw his head back as his lover entered, him. “Oh God, _yes_! Yes, Mika, take me!”

The sturdy Alpha growled and leaned closer to the Omega’s ear. “I’m going to fill you up, I’m going to claim you as mine, I’m going to make you scream.”

“Yes, yes. Anything you want.” the SS officer said, digging his nails into his Mate’s muscled back. He moaned loudly as the strong man above him started pounding into him, fucking him hard and fast.

Michael screamed vulgar things in German, and his family probably heard it. “Yes Alpha, make me take your cock. Please, I need it, I need you! Such a strong Alpha, my Alpha. _Ah! Yes! Deeper!_ ”

The Finn might not know what his Mate was screaming, but it only motivated him more. The Alpha inside of him gnarled in victory at having this Omega so submissive beneath him, his Mate. Only he would be able to see this beauty pliant like this, so swollen with their child and still taking his cock like he did. Soon, he’d have to be satisfied with fucking that mouth and spill his seed all over the Omega’s body to mark him and eat that hole out to pleasure his Mate.

The German was pulling him as close as he could without hurting his pregnant stomach. He loved the feeling of having his Mate’s big fat cock inside of him, to be one with the man he now loved and no longer just lusted after for his _attributes_. He couldn’t exactly pinpoint the moment he fell for Mika, when love came into the game, but that didn’t matter anymore. He was with child and in the caring hands of a handsome Alpha who wanted this child just as bad.

Mika’s knot triggered the Schumacher Heir’s orgasm, after which they laid there in that bed.

Michael went through his Mate’s blonde hair and kissed him on the forehead. “I love you, Mika. I wouldn’t want anyone else if I can have you, I’ll never betray you. I’m yours, in heart, mind, soul and body. No one will be able to change that, no matter how much they want to.”

“I promise you I’ll give you what you need.” the Alpha whispered. “I will lay down my life for you if it means you will be safe from harm.”

The German wiggled his ass to gain friction from the knot inside of him, making them both moan because of overstimulation of their senses. They were one now, connected by their genitals and joined in a Mating bond that would last until one of them died.

* * *

“You’re ready to push.” the army doctor said, so Michael started pushing with his contractions.

He’d been properly in labour for a couple hours now. The Rosbergs and Mika had stayed with him since the dilation of his birth channel had begun. Mika was holding his hand, and the SS officer was holding it tight with every push.

“The head’s there, just a couple more and I might be able to guide your child out.”

“You try push a melon through your ass!” the Schumacher Heir yelled before giving Mika a furious look. “Why did you have to fuck such a big baby into me!?”

Häkkinen flinched. “I’m sorry darling, I wish I could take your pain.” and he kissed his Mate’s forehead.

The fact that their baby was large meant that it was healthy, but it didn’t make the Omega’s birthing process any easier.

With each push, the baby’s head became more and more visible. The doctor started to slightly pull the baby’s head out to ease the labour process.

Mika’s hands were tingling as he expected his first child to be born. He yearned to hold it, to care for it, to protect it, to love it for the rest of his life.

The Omega pushed once more, crying as the shoulders went through and the doctor could aid their child out of the birth channel. The child wailed loudly as the umbilical cord was cut by the doctor.

“It’s a boy. Congratulations with your son, Sturmbannführer Schumacher.” the army doctor pronounced.

Sina was smiling too and turned to her husband. “Looks like Nico’s finally got his play mate.”

Keke was just grunting while the doctor wrapped the little baby boy in a blanket to give it to the man who carried the child.

But then, contractions hit Michael again.

“What’s happening?” Mika asked, quickly taking his child from the doctor.

“You didn’t just fuck _one_ baby into me, you bloody idiot!” the Omega screamed as he was pushing once more. “No, you had to fuck _two_ of those big-headed things into my womb!”

Twins. They were having twins.

And the Alpha couldn’t do anything but give his Mate his hand to hold as he was holding their first born with the other arm, an infant who was still crying. “I love you Michael. I truly do.”

The Schumacher Heir grunted as he kept pushing, again and again.

Soon enough, a second cry joined its brother and their Carrier was able to lie down and rest, as he was totally exhausted.

The second child, also a boy as pronounced by the doctor, was laid on Michael’s chest to make sure he would bond with his parent.

“They’re both beautiful, my darling.” Häkkinen said, wishing he could join his Mate in their bed while the doctor ordered the nurses to clean up the bloodied sheets.

The noble-born Omega wrapped his right arm around his second born and reached for his Alpha with his left, who took the hand to kiss the knuckles. “I couldn’t have wished for a better Mate, nor for a better father of my children. I love you.”

The man from Vantaa leaned down to kiss his Mate before looking into the German’s eyes. “How do you want to name our children?”

“Matthäus and Jalo.” the SS-officer replied. “Matthäus Andreas and Jalo Otmar Schumacher-Häkkinen.”

* * *

Ralf brought Elizabeth the picture of the twins with a note that contained their names.

“My brother chose strong names for his children.” the second born commented. “I didn’t expect anything else with his Finnish Alpha having a strong name too.”

The Schumacher Matriarch just hummed. She was surprised her son had twins, but both he and his Alpha partner were rather fertile at their current ages. Michael had only just turned 29 and his Alpha would turn 31 in a couple months. They had some more time to expand their current family with more babies. Omegas could easily fall pregnant until their 49th birthday, which had been exact throughout history, that’s why they were more reliable child bearers than Beta women, who faced more difficulty to become pregnant between the ages of 36 to 45.

Yes, her grandsons were a fine addition to the Schumacher family tree.


	4. The Escape

They were leaving this place. The Russians were coming, and Michael wouldn’t be safe.

Mika hadn’t wanted to strangle the Rosbergs but seeing that they were planning on a total family suicide had brought out the protector inside the Finn and strangled the Beta couple before they could poison their young 4-year-old son.

Michael had gone down the rope out of the window first, then little Nico before their own baby twins. Mika had gone last and had cut the rope off so it couldn’t be used again. They’d also left the baskets for the twins behind in Hovinsaari when they fled, losing as much baggage as possible so they could travel light.

From Hovinsaari, the family went to Siltakylä.

Häkkinen knew one person they could trust, even if that person was still a minor.

Russian troops hadn’t reached the town of Vehkalahti near Hamina yet, so they had enough time to reach Espoo, a town on the west side of Helsinki.

The first time they actually took rest was in Vanhakylä, a very small village on the 170 trail that they were following to reach Helsinki before the Russians would march in. They were days ahead but traveling with three small children didn’t make it any easier since Nico was raised to speak German only and was constantly asking about his parents.

The former Resistance Cell leader couldn’t tell the child he’d killed the kid’s parents. He knew Nico would probably hate him for it.

“How long do you think this is going to take?” Michael asked as he was feeding their twins.

“Days, I’m afraid.” the Finn said, moving with his hand through his hair. “Depends on the weather how many, but it will take days.”

The SS officer sighed. “And what will you do when they find us? The Russians.”

“I hope that by then we’re in Espoo, so I can claim I made you mine and chained you to my bed.” Mika replied, his fingers tracing the Omega’s cheekbones.

The German shuddered and gasped.

The Alpha took this opportunity to kiss the other man on the lips. “Do you trust me?”

“ _Yes._ ”

* * *

The Red Army took the coast city of Kotka vey easy, too easy almost.

Among the Russians were a couple Finns from various Resistance Cells who’d made their way to Russian territory as the Germans had arrived.

Mika Salo was among those Finns, as was Jyrki Juhani Järvilehto. Both had been with the Loviisa Resistance Cell but fled to the east when the threat of being discovered was increased with the coming of a Nazi Headquarters in Kotka.

As the pair entered the Headquarters, the only thing they found were _bodies_. Not a single one of the soldiers was alive.

Some had shot themselves in the head, others in the chest. Women had taken poison.

But there was one inconsistency.

One pair, a Beta couple, had broken necks and crushed tracheas, indicating a violent strangulation. Someone else had killed them, most likely a very strong Alpha that could easily have overpowered the male Beta who wasn’t that skinny himself.

“These people had a child.” JJ said, holding up a black and white photo of the two Beta’s with a little boy.

Salo looked through the rooms. “Well, the child’s not here. Somebody must’ve taken the kid.”

“Well, we still haven’t searched the officer’s quarters.” Letho told, pointing at a wooden door where a bronze plate was hanging with _‘S_ _turmbannführer Schumacher’_ engraved on it.

The pair of Finns had expected another body lying there, but instead, it was devoid of human remains.

There wasn’t anything in the office or the quarters.

The officer’s gun was left on the office desk, as was the officer’s ring and a couple personal possessions. There was a picture of the SS-officer in his full uniform, most likely taken after a promotion. There was nothing interesting, except… he was Omega.

“That’s weird.” Mika stated.

JJ frowned. “What is?”

The man from Vantaa turned the photo to the Alpha. “This guy was Omega. I didn’t even know they allowed Omegas in the SS.”

“Not usually.” the man from Espoo stated, scratching his chin. “Unless they’re from prominent families. And if that coat of arms hanging in the living room of the officer’s quarters is anything to go by, this guy was part of a high standing family.”

“The other weird thing… this man was not among the bodies we found.”

And that was weird.

It was _expected_ of Nazi officers to take their own lives to prevent them from falling into enemy hands and becoming prisoners of war.

They looked into the officer’s quarters again. This time out though, they saw the open window with a rope hanging out which was cut halfway down.

“Well, we know he got away.” the Alpha said to his Beta companion.

Salo sighed and looked around the room.

It was lavish, expected of a man from noble descent. The four-poster bed looked like it hadn’t been slept in for days, which would explain the state of decay of the Beta couple’s bodies.

“Maybe that Sturmbannführer took the Beta’s child with him.” Letho stated. “Omegas do tend to be protective over children, and we’ve seen Nazi families practise total family suicide before.”

“That _would_ explain the situation.” the Finnish Beta said. “A blonde Omega can always pass off any blonde child as their own, especially since this Omega looks like he’s in his mid-twenties.”

Then JJ spotted a picture that made him freeze in his place.

His companion gave him a weird look as he saw the horrified face. “JJ, what’s wrong?”

The man from Espoo pointed at another picture that sat next to the bed.

Their leader, Häkkinen, was on the photo in question. Häkkinen was standing next to the chair the Omega SS-officer was sitting on… and the officer was rather heavily pregnant.

The Sturmbannführer was glowing, even in the picture, as he had his hands on his pregnant stomach while dressed in full officer’s uniform.

Häkkinen… his face looked strict, just like any other Nazi Alpha on camera. He was dressed normally though, with a light-coloured blouse and dark pants. The only anomaly on him was that there was something around his neck that didn’t truly belong there: a collar.

“So, this is why we didn’t get messages from Loviisa anymore…” Mika thought back at when their base in Loviisa stopped sending out messages. They’d been daily, until they suddenly stopped.

“What do you think happened?” the Alpha asked.

“It can be literally anything.” the Beta replied. “I’d rather not jump to conclusions before hearing Mika himself. The only thing I do know… he was forced into this somehow.”

* * *

As the Red Army took in Kotka, Mika and Michael had travelled through Porvoo and were now in Östersundom, south-east of Mika’s hometown Vantaa where they took rest again before making the last stops in the northern part of Helsinki and Kilon kartano. The last miles weren’t easy either, but Mika knew they were close to Espoo once they reached Kauniainen.

As the family finally reached Espoo, Mika searched for the house he knew belonged to the Räikkönen family, and thus to Kimi.

“You sure this is the right house?” Michael asked when his Mate knocked on the door for the 4th time.

“Yes, Michael. Don’t worry.” the Alpha replied. “I’ve known the Räikkönens for a while now. I haven’t forgotten their address yet.”

Then, finally, a young man with blonde hair and a ‘why-did-you-knock-it’s-too-early’-look on his face.

“Uncle Mika?” the young man asked, blinking with his eyes.

“Heya Kimi, long time no see.” the 30-year-old said. “You mind if I come in?”

Kimi shook his head. “Not at all.” and he opened the door wider.

The German was happy to finally have an actual roof over his head rather than sleep in a random farmer’s shed in between goats or sheep. This was also a much better environment for his children.

“God, Uncle, I haven’t seen you in nearly a year. What happened?” the young adult asked as they were in the living room.

“That I’ll tell you somewhere else. What I do need right now is food for Nico and a place to sleep.”

“I’m sure there must be something in the fridge. And well, you can use the guestrooms I guess.”

“Thanks Kimi, I owe you one.”

The SS-officer made eye contact with Kimi Räikkönen before immediately looking back at his children and Nico. “Mika is getting you something, Nico. Your tummy will be full soon.”

The toddler kept hugging him.

Räikkönen went to the kitchen. “You brought a German and his children here? What the fuck?”

“Keep it down, Kimi, Michael speaks Finnish.” Häkkinen murmured and laid a hand on the counter.

“What the hell is going on?” the teen asked.

“Michael’s my mate, Kimi.” Mika replied. “His baby twins are mine, too. Nico isn’t Michael’s, but we took him with us after his parents wanted to kill him.”

“Are you crazy? You know what the Russians will do to them if they find them… and to you and me for harbouring an enemy.” Kimi said. “And I don’t want to die.”

The former Resistance Leader laid a hand on the younger man’s shoulder. “Don’t worry, I have a plan.” and he turned back to the counter to prepare a healthy meal for the young child. “The only thing you have to do, is making sure the children are safely tucked into their beds when the Russians come.”

Räikkönen frowned but didn’t comment anything further.

* * *

When they heard that the Russians were coming, Michael made sure to stretch his hole twice every day as he laid chained to the bed. The chains were symbolic, as their relationship as Mates started out as Mika being Michael’s bed slave, and they made sure that Michael was always spread out and ready to be taken by his Alpha Mate.

Mika fucked his Omega multiple times a day, filling up Michael’s hungry hole or spilling his cum all over that pale sexy body, making his Mate look totally debauched and wanting more dick.

The Mated pair was in their bedroom when they heard Russians shouting.

Mika looked at his Mate. “Ready?”

“Yes, my Alpha.” the German said, fresh cum dripping from his face after sucking his Mate off.

The Finn left the bed and put on a pair of trousers while Michael stretched his hole open, already mewling. He growled in appreciation and went to check on the children first before going downstairs and started reading the local newspaper.

“Do you seriously need to be bare chested?” Kimi asked.

“It’s all part of the plan, Kimi, don’t worry.” the older Alpha replied with a knowing smile. He knew exactly what was coming up, and this plan was going to work perfectly.

Minutes went by before that doorbell rang and Kimi went to open up, only to be pushed aside.

“JJ? Mika? What are you two doing here?” Häkkinen asked, laying down the newspaper and standing up.

“To find you.” Salo replied. “Why else would we storm the house? When you weren’t at your parents’ house, we knew you’d be here.”

JJ was looking around. “Where did you leave that German officer and his kid?”

“They’re upstairs. Why?”

The Beta’s eyes went wide. “Don’t you know that you could be executed for that.”

The bonded Alpha smirked. “Don’t worry Mika, I’ve got it perfectly under control.”

“Under _control_? Mika, you’ve got nothing under control.” the younger of the two Mika’s said, much anger in his voice. “Physical evidence even suggests you’re the father of his child!”

“Which is true, I _am_ the father of his children.” the bare-chested Alpha said, voice unwavering.

His two fellow Resistance members looked at him, mouths open.

“I fucked a set of twins into him, and now he can’t get enough of me. I can make him do _a lot_ of things.” the father of two said, smirking. “We Mated, and there is no denying that we’ll conceive again soon. I like to keep him full.”

“Never thought I’d see the day you’d flaunt your sexual prowess.” the local Alpha said.

The only Beta in the room looked from JJ to Mika and shook his head. “You Alphas are really all the same.”

“You said you have that SS-officer upstairs, I want to see him.” JJ stated.

Salo shook his head. “No way!”

“C’mon Salo! Even you know Alphas show off their partners.” Letho stated. “You don’t have to go, but I will! Not gonna let that shot pass.”

“Of course, JJ. This way.”

The bedroom wasn’t far away.

Michael was laying on his stomach, duvet carelessly draped over his ass and upper thighs as the sunlight from the window fell on the pale skin that was glinting.

The local Alpha could smell the sex hormones and licked his lips at seeing an Omega like this.

The Omega looked at the two Alphas and moaned. “Alpha… you have brought a friend?”

“Yes, I have indeed.” Mika’s voice was already filled with dark lust as he approached the German.

“Do you want me to take his cock too?”

The question made the younger Finn’s cock stir in his pants.

Häkkinen growled. “Your hole is all _mine_ , but I can temporarily share your mouth.” and he looked at his fellow Finn. “Do you want your cock in his mouth as I fuck him raw?”

“Yes.” JJ replied, almost breathlessly.

The German Omega threw off the duvet and bared his hole to Mika.

The younger Finn stuck his hand in his pants as the other Alpha removed his pants to take his cock out.

Mika went in immediately, sticking his dick inside the Omega’s hole and started fucking that ass.

Letho watched as the German Omega opened the Finn’s pants with his teeth before wrapping those pink lips around the Alpha’s very much aroused penis.

It was clear that Mika’s Omega was a very good cock sucker. It was obvious that Mika had fucked that mouth often, as there were dried up semen on his rosy cheeks, in his blonde hair and on his chest.

The older Alpha fucked the Omega at a furious pace, which meant a lot of vibration around JJ’s cock from the moaning Omega.

“Such a beautiful cock slut, isn’t he?” Häkkinen purred.

“Yes.” the Espooan Finn moaned. “Gorgeous.” He could understand why his friend had stayed with this German, even if that meant the threat of execution. Children with such a gorgeous creature would adorn a family, especially if such creature was incredibly fertile.

Mika leaned towards his Omega’s ear. “I’m going to breed you, fuck my child into you that you will give birth to like you gave birth to my twins. You’re so beautiful like this.”

JJ certainly didn’t last long with such a skilled mouth, plus it had been a while since he’d had sex so his libido was nowhere, especially not compared to Mika who had such a gorgeous Omega at his disposal day and night. “I’m going back downstairs, so you can breed him.”

Michael started grinding back at Mika once the door was closed once more. “God, that was embarrassing.”

“Don’t worry, I’m never sharing you again.” and the Finn retracted his cock, turned the former Nazi on his back and fucked him like that until they both came on the bed.

Häkkinen kissed his German lover. “Nobody knows how much in love with you I am, nor will they ever understand us choosing each other.”

“No, they won’t.” the Schumacher Heir agreed. “I’d love to bear your third child. God, if you wanted it, I’d bear you ten or more if my body would allow me. My body is yours, I promise, I love you.”

And they kissed once more, still locked together by Mika’s knot.


	5. Epilogue

As punishment for being a Nazi officer, Michael was stripped of his humanity and forever bound as a slave to his Alpha Mate, a mere concubine to adorn the Häkkinen family name, to enrich the family with Mika’s children whom he willingly bore.

Michael was very much pregnant for the 4th time when he saw his brother and parents again.

They weren’t much better off than he was, after their property was seized by the Americans because they’d financially supported Hitler and his troops. They were still free people, but very much in search of a place to belong since all they knew had gone.

“I’d never thought I’d say this, brother, but at least you’ve got a stable roof over your head. Even if you are a slave to some Alpha.” Ralf stated before looking at the obvious pregnant belly. “How far are you?”

“Month number seven, soon to be number eight.” the older brother replied, wincing as his baby kicked him in the gut. “This one is way more active than its siblings.”

Elizabeth smiled at her oldest son. It was good to see him again after a couple years of separation. Michael was having his 5th child now, or 5th and 6th if he was carrying twins again. At least he was well fed by his Alpha and kept healthy, even if her son had been forced to wear a collar to illuminate his status as a concubine of the Häkkinen family. “How are your children?”

“Growing like cabbage.” the Omega replied. “I think Nico’s loving it here, Matthäus and Jalo are going to kindergarten now, Ansa is a walking menace and Karl’s crawling all over the place.”

The Schumacher Matriarch did see something different about her oldest son. He actually looked like he didn’t mind being bound as a concubine, he didn’t care he practically belonged to someone who could do literally anything to him. Her son’s Alpha could beat her son to death and get away with it. She’d only seen the man once, when Nazi Germany was still in power and when Finland was still allied with the Axis.

Though the Alpha didn’t look like he would beat a person to death, the way her son had screamed that one night did prove that that Alpha could be very dominant if he wanted to.

“Do you think your Alpha is going to marry?” Rolf asked. He knew that if that happened, his son could very much be thrown away like dirt and slave away his life like a zombie.

Michael shrugged. “I don’t know, guess it depends on that person. Mika has not really voiced his opinion about it, even though he’s certainly not amused by his mother bringing around marriage candidates.”

* * *

Mika purred at seeing Michael kneeling so graciously beside his chair at dinner. Even though Michael didn’t have to show total submission inside his newly acquired mansion in Helsinki, the Omega still did so from time to time. “Come, Michael, sit on my lap.” and he patted his right knee.

“Yes, Master.” the Omega said and rose up to sit on Mika’s right leg.

Then, the former Resistance leader wrapped an arm around his pregnant Mate’s hips and started feeding him bites of his dinner. “For our child.” he said as he fed his ‘slave’, watching how his Mate’s beautiful pink lips closed around the fork to eat the food. He really couldn’t get enough of his beautiful Mate, and no matter how many women his mother introduced him to, giving up Michael was never going to happen.

He was to possessive of his Mate.

“You’ve given me beautiful children, and I cannot wait until I can breed you again.” the Finn whispered in his slave’s ear, making the former Nazi officer shudder. “I know you love it too, don’t deny it.”

“I wouldn’t.” and the German looked straight into his lover’s eyes, making the Alpha growl. He then closed his eyes and captured the stronger man’s mouth with his.

Mika abandoned his fork in his left hand in favour of untying the sash that kept that sexy body from everybody’s view. His Mate’s body was his and his only.

“I want your cock in my mouth.” Michael whispered.

The Alpha growled again, now in satisfaction. “Not saying no to that.”

The former Nazi officer slid down onto the ground, on his knees between his Mate’s legs before opening the pants and taking out that cock he was longing for. Then, he wrapped his lips around the shaft and started sucking down until he felt hairs tickling his lips. He then bobbed up and down while hollowing his cheeks. Suddenly, he was moaning around that big dick.

The former Resistance leader was emitting extremely strong pheromones. He smelled incredibly virile.

Had Mika been standing in a packed place, there would’ve been hundreds of Beta women and Omegas offering him their bodies to have a child by him.

The effect was strengthened by the small space of Mika’s office, which was about 20 square meters.

As the Omega was sucking his cock, the Finn was watching those lips while eating the last bites of his dinner. He was truly enjoying this, enthralled by the sight.

“Look at you, sucking my cock like that.” the Alpha purred, unknowingly emitting even more pheromones to which his Mate was reacting, shaking and moaning. “Just like the slave you’re supposed to be for me, totally focussed on giving me pleasure with your body.”

Suddenly, Michael’s eyes went wide as a flood of fluids dripped down from his hole onto the floor.

The former Resistance leader smelled it too and growled.

The Omega had gone into unexpected Heat.

The German felt extremely frightened and emitted destress pheromones. He hadn’t gone into Heat since he enlisted in the SS when he was 18. It was only since the end of the war that he no longer had any type of access to suppressants, not even through Mika. He was a slave now; he had no rights anymore.

“I’ll take care of you.” the Finnish man said, going through the growing mop of blonde hair and pulled the man up only to lay him flat on his back on the wooden desk he’d been sitting behind. His Alpha side was completely taking over as he bared the delicious pregnant body.

Michael was needy, mewling as he felt his hole slicken up so much that it was dripping down. His temperature was rising, he needed a cock to quench the fire inside his body. He moaned loudly as his Alpha’s cock entered him, stretched him wide.

As Mika’s concubine, the former SS-officer had had a lot of sex with Mika on almost every surface in each house the former Resistance leader now owned. It was expected of Mika, to show off his slave to his family and friends and that included being fucked and show total submission to Mika’s will. But they’d never had sex on a desk, not even when Michael was still an officer and had his own office in Kotka.

Both were reacting to their primal natures.

Häkkinen was rougher with his Omega than he usually was, though not as rough as an Alpha usually was when around an Omega in Heat since the Omega beneath him was carrying his child.

* * *

Michael’s back hit the matrass, his landing soft as his Mate kissed him.

The Finnish Alpha had moved the pair of them to the bedroom to continue their mating session.

Because the Omega was carrying a child already, the Heat was simply to reaffirm the Mating bond between the Carrier and the Sire.

“Mika.” the German moaned as his Mate’s hands gently touched him.

“You’re so beautiful.” Häkkinen whispered. “I just want to keep you pregnant forever. Just let you bear my children time after time.”

The Omega moaned loud, which satisfied the Alpha.

“Oh, you’d like that, huh? Being kept so full with child.” Mika continued the kissing and entered his Mate’s still wet hole slowly.

Schumacher was squirming, still feeling that want to be filled up.

“You’re _mine_ , mine alone. Only I can touch you like this, fuck you just how I like it, and no one would bat an eye at the fact that I fuck you so much that you’re swelling up every time.” the Alpha slowly started making love to his Mate.

* * *

Mika had only just finished his breakfast when his mother stood before his front door.

With another Beta woman.

He sighed and reluctantly let them in. “Mother. I hope you are well?”

“I’m perfectly fine, Mika.” Aila Häkkinen replied. “I wish to introduce you to Erja, someone I met at work.”

“Hello Erja.” the Alpha was going to keep it polite, but that was all he wanted. He brought the pair to the living room, where his oldest children were playing.

Nico was settling in nicely in their little family. He absolutely loved cuddling up with his parents and siblings on their parents’ bed.

“Grandma!” the twins called out.

“Matthäus, Jalo, it’s good to see you two.” and the grandmother kissed her two grandsons.

The former Resistance leader looked at the woman his mother brought over.

It was immediately clear to him that she didn’t like his children.

“Nico, would you mind taking your brothers upstairs? Your grandmother and I have some adult things to discuss.” Mika stated, smiling at the Rosberg boy.

“Yes daddy.” and the 8-year-old took the two 4-year-olds with him.

“I see my grandchildren way too few.” Aila sighed. “I wished you lived closer to us, or that work wasn’t so tiring every day.”

“I can only sympathise, mother. Please, take a seat.”

A hired servant brought the trio of them some tea and coffee.

The Alpha put down his mug of tea. “So, mother, why are you here again?”

“Because I still think you need a wife, son.” the older Beta replied. “That’s why I brought Erja.”

The father of 5 did not look impressed. “Did you tell her about my kids?”

“Of course, I did. I would never forget to mention all my grandchildren and adoptive grandson. They’re my pride too, even if you Sired them with a German bed slave.”

“You have a German _bed slave_?” the dark-haired Beta asked, horrified.

“I did tell you my son had one.” Aila drank up the remainder of her tea and stood up. “I’m going to my grandchildren; I haven’t seen them in weeks.” and she left.

Mika crossed his legs. “You seem to have a problem with my children.”

“I only have a problem with knowing you Sired the lot with a _bed slave_.” Erja pointed out.

“That bed slave is my _Mate_.” the blonde Finn growled.

“You mated a bed slave? Couldn’t you attract a better Mate?”

The Alpha rolled his eyes. “He’s still of noble descendance, which is even the reason I could afford this mansion. Now, if you have so much problems with my Omega Mate, you know you’re not welcome here.”

* * *

One and a half months later, Michael birthed his Alpha another set of twins.

The two little blonde-haired babies were laying in their Sire’s arms as their Carrier was asleep.

Mika sighed happily as he looked upon his new-born sons Jyrki and Pauli. He now had six biological children and one adoptive son in Nico. And each single one of them was beautiful. He loved them.

He had a beautiful little family, and no one was going to take that away from him.


End file.
